


One of Our Own

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, F/M, Food Poisoning, Innocence, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy Scares, Sex Education, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: An upset stomach leads to a rash assumption.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 33





	One of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"You're pregnant."

The statement had Isabella choking on the water she'd been rising her mouth with. Coughing over the sink, she waved a hand in protest. In between coughs, she looked at his face in the mirror.

Phineas was pale, his eyes wide as he stood in the bathroom doorway. "I mean, I didn't-- It was only _once_." His eyes darted around the room. "We can-- I'll do whatever I can. Whatever you want me to. We can raise or... or not, if you don't want to. We'll figure out something else."

If her throat wasn't burning, she'd laugh. "Phin--" She broke off with another cough. "Phineas, I'm not pregnant." Isabella turned away from the sink. "I think we should've thrown out some of those leftovers."

"But--"

She held up a hand, one finger extended. "One: it was two days ago, I wouldn't know yet if I was." She added another finger to the first. "Two: we didn't have sex."

Phineas' frowned in confusion. "But we did."

It was all she could do not to facepalm. "That wasn't sex. That was foreplay at best."

"But we--"

"No."

"And we--"

"It wasn't sex."

He stopped gesturing in what she could only guess was supposed to be a mimicking of their actions that night. It wasn't that far off if it was. "All that touching and... intimacy and it wasn't even sex?"

"We took sex ed together." She didn't understand how he didn't know how these things worked. Even without the awkward school classes, sex was everywhere, and he did watch TV.

"Heh." A blush colored his cheeks as he glanced away from her. "I, uh, never really paid much attention in that class. Ferb would let me copy his notes. Well, some of them. The ones that would probably be on the tests."

Isabella decided not to ask what other kinds of notes Ferb took.

"But it's... good you're not pregnant." He smiled but it didn't stay on his face long. Pointing out the room, he said, "I have... a thing to do."

Staring after him, she frowned before shaking it off. She'd probably imagined it. With the way he reacted at thinking she was pregnant, he couldn't have been disappointed that she wasn't.


End file.
